Death of a Hero
by Ryan Lucky
Summary: In acient times, two legendary heroes face horror in battle. Their reputations and their lives are on the line.


His hate was burning inside him like rising water. Fire exploded inside his head. The only thing he felt was the desire to kill.  
On the battlefield, screams were echoing through the streets as waves of fighters swarmed and attacked each other. Buildings shivered as the soldiers clashed their swords.  
Hate.  
Alone, he was standing still, in the middle of the landscape. He had his sword in his hand and his helmet in his arms. He had built his reputation as being a strong warrior, as being an unbeatable soldier. Some, though of him as an angel of death, sparing no mercy to anyone. He was feared by all.  
But, no one would have though that the man would have given up hope. The soldiers, whom he fought against in this battle, were stronger then any other. They were led by a powerful hero who was said to be as strong as a god, stronger then any man in the world.  
While his hate built up some more, the skilled fighter in the street, named Armossa, wondered once more the question that never seemed to go away. Armossa was told to be the most powerful warrior, but could this new hero be stronger?  
The man was the son of the king of the most powerful kingdom of all, Greece. He had led several attacks on other kingdoms and had never lost a battle. But today, the kingdom and the hero were fighting against a new kingdom, a rising force from Asia. This country as well, was extremely strong and had never lost a single battle. This war, was said by many that it was the clash of titans, the largest war in history.  
Whoever one this battle, which was found near the border of the two kingdoms, would forever find wealth and happiness.  
Armossa was still standing, as his countrymen dove past him into battle, a surprising shout was burst into the air. "Lesos, is coming!"  
Hearing those words, his heart leaped up into the air. This was the time. This was the time where he could finally get his revenge on the Lesos, son of the ruler of Greece, for defiling his name and mocking his reputation. Armossa was born for fighting and killing. It was in his nature. He could not count the number of men he had killed in previous wars, nor did he care. When the warning was shouted once more, everything went silent. Farther up on the street, the hooves of a heavy horse, were chattering on the stone. The Greek soldiers all formed a neat line, securing a passageway for Lesos. Fear and confusion were circling the Asian soldiers, as they did not know whether to attack, or to wait. When Lesos appeared from behind a corner, higher up on the street, for the first time in his life, Armossa's heart began to pound faster. He was scared. The man was wearing all silver armor, and his horse was as well. It came slowly down the hill, until it finally stopped. Then, Lesos carefully stepped down, and swiftly removed his sword. He lifted it high in the air, and looked at it curiously. Suddenly, one of Asia's soldiers came running towards him, shaking. He had his sword in the air, ready to strike. But, Lesos did not move. When the enemy came close, the sword swung. In the blink of an eye, the Asian soldiers head was rolling down the stone, and Lesos' sword was cut straight. More emotion rose inside of Armossa, some rage and hate, but mostly fear. Being the leader of the Asian soldiers, each man looked up to him. Slowly, he put his helmet on and rose his sword. He walked with pride towards the frontline, where the decapitated head just finished rolling. There, he looked around, and then unexpectedly screamed, a signal for the soldiers to advance. Without hesitation, the pushed forward, sending the Greeks on their backs. Lesos, just stood, swinging his sword this way and that, tearing through his enemies. He swung with skill and precision, but it was nothing that Armossa could not do. As if to underscore that, Armossa jumped up to the line, cutting up a couple of Greeks as well. Finally, the two heroes reached each other. There, neither solider had hesitated to attack. From the look in Lesos' eyes, Armossa could tell that he had heard stories of him too, which made him feel better. But, as the two men fought, they realized that they were equal fighters. Each attack that one did was easily blocked by the other. No one could hit each other. Together, they swung this way and that, not even realizing that all the other soldiers stopped fighting, to form a circle around them and watch. Neither warrior had shield, only a sword, and with it, the dove trying to cut through their enemy's flesh. The skill of Lesos surprised him. The strength he commanded with every swing of his sword sent Armossa flying backwards. Finally, Armossa's arm started getting tired, and his swords felt heavier. His overall efficiency became lower. Lesos as well seemed to tire, but neither one gave up. With a sudden burst of energy, Lesos swung his sword after a slow cut from Armossa. The sword, found itself in his stomach. It was a perfect diagonal swing, which burned through his skin. The pain seared through his veins and sent him down on one knee. His sword was resting on the ground not too far from his arm. Lesos had got the best of him. But, the burning pain in his arm raised some more hate and gave him enough energy to pick up his weapon and stand. When he did, Lesos wasted no time to attack once more. It took Armossa by surprise, but was a slow stab, easy to defend. The swords clashed once more until finally, Armossa spotted a weak spot. It sent Lesos flying on the ground, face first and his back all bloody. Not giving him a second chance, Armossa stepped over him and raised his sword. Smiling, he thrust in downwards into Lesos' head. Before it fell, a sword came through, blocking the thrust and sending his sword flying through the air. As it flew, the same sword found itself once again in Armossa's chest. As he looked down, defeated, he saw Lesos, holding the sword and all of Armossa's weight with it. 


End file.
